Fifteen Minutes
by Neferiti
Summary: A trap. A fucking damn trap! That's what the only thought which got a place in Chris' mind, as he was racing through the dark and dirty corridors of the hospital in which they were locked up at the moment. (Changed future, Dark, Chris centric, Warning: Swearing)
1. Fifteen Minutes

**Fifteen Minutes**

A trap. A fucking damn trap! That's what the only thought which got a place in Chris' mind, as he was racing through the dark and dirty corridors of the hospital in which they were locked up at the moment. They ended up as the victims of an ancient demon, which trapped witches in different places and forced them to fight for their lives while the conditions were horrifying. There was only one rule. No orbing. No orbing, because it fucking hurt like hell!

The whole damn 'game' started several traps before. The six of them were taken from the middle of a Christmas dinner. Petra, Prue, Patty, Penny, Chris and Wyatt. In each trap they were paired up differently, but never together all of them. Oh and Chris and Wyatt never ended up together either. Maybe because it would have been their only chance for escaping.

This time he was holding Petra's arm, clenching it so tightly that he was sure it really hurt. However, the fourteen years old girl was way too terrified to notice. Not that he would let go. Not a chance. His other cousin, Patty was running next to them, still keeping up with his speed luckily, though she looked really pale and way too close to collapsing. But they couldn't afford it. Not, because if she collapsed, she'd be instantly killed by those malformed and inhuman creatures which really reminded Chris of zombies. Though Chris'd have preferred zombies this time rather than these.

They couldn't run forever, he was sure of that, however he had no damn clue what to do. Petra didn't have active powers, Patty could orb things, like how her mother does, but she was already exhausted, and really… orbing an athame around against so much demon? Nope, not a chance. And Chris? Okay, maybe he could have fought back, but alone or preferably with Wyatt as a back up, but not with two young girls who he needed to protect! He clenched his teeth. It was a damn trap which he couldn't overcome like this.

Suddenly something flashed through the corridor in front of them and a wall appeared blocking their way. He barely had time to stop himself and Petra no to run into it head first. Patty skidded against it with a scream. She slammed her hands against it desperately. She was really close to a panic attack and he couldn't do a damn thing about it, because he was panicking himself.

Their enemies were closing in!

"I saw that you have a little dilemma, Christopher," they heard the voice of the demon, "and because I feel like being generous this time, I think I help you make the decision!"

The wall blurred and two tight niches appeared in it.

"The girls go in!" the demon ordered.

Patty backed away from the wall and Petra grabbed onto Chris' arm and pulled herself close to him.

"No damn way!" Patty shouted. Petra started crying silently, burying her face into his once white shirt.

"Do it or you will be ripped apart pieces by pieces slowly and painfully. Your choice, "the demon stated totally seriously, but still not caring at all.

Chris was damn right panicking. What should he do? Their enemies were already there, their intentions flooding his mind like a tsunami. But there was no guarantee that his cousins wouldn't be hurt if they obeyed.

Suddenly Petra let go of his arm and stepped towards one of the niches. He wanted to scream her name and pull her back, but when she turned towards him, her eyes stopped him. She was certain that it was the right thing to do.

"Patty," she begged silently. Patty stared at her wide eyed.

"You are crazy," she stammered then her gaze fell onto the floor. "I am crazy!"

In the end she shakily walked towards her niche. They both stepped into one. And Chris let them. He didn't know if it was the right decision to make, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop them. He watched numbly as the wall moved again, closing the girls inside the niches. Their gazes burnt themselves into his mind forever. He was sure of that.

"Now, you!" the demon started. "Your task is to defeat these demons. You have fifteen minutes! Of you fail, the girls die and I take away your powers. I think you can imagine what will happen after that!"

The wall disappeared and the corridor was there again. "Time starts!"

Chris angrily spun around and waved his arm towards the demons which had been already behind him. His movement made a wave of telekinetic blast flood out of his body. Its force reduced few of the demons into ashes and another few were partly destroyed. These were the unlucky once. Their death struggle on the floor made the other demons back away slightly.

The achievement of his power outburst gave Chris' overused mind an idea. That was what he had to do. Kill them all with one strike. Use his powers on the whole building. He needed something which connected the whole building… Water! There was a large pool somewhere. For therapies. He closed his eyes, though his guard was still up. He really needed his photographic memory this time… he had seen a map, before the whole madness started in the building… The pool… the corridors… the turns…

His eyes snapped open, immediately he turned and took off running. There was no time to waste. With a madly dash, he could make it!

He ran as fast as he could. Or more. He was sure he never had run so fast ever in his life. The demons were chasing him again, but as long as they were behind him, it was good. He used his power to clear his way. Doors, walls, demons. With telekinetical blasts he destroyed everything without a second thought.

Demons were appearing from everywhere. There were so many. And he was supposed to kill them all. Alone. Moreover, there was barely time left.

He burst through another door and few steps later he ran against a metal rail. He looked down. There, the pool. One floor below. He clenched his fingers around the railing. He pushed his feet off the ground and turned his body. He was falling. From the battle cries of the demons, he knew that his example was followed.

Everything went completely silent as his body slammed into the water. He barely stopped himself from letting the air out of his lungs. After the fast movements now, he was sinking slowly. Just for few seconds while he collected his remaining magic.

There another bodies falling into the water. It quickly turned dark. Bloody arms, hands, black eyes and sharp teeth were nearing him. He curled around himself as his magic concentrated somewhere really near his heart.

Petra. Patty.

Then he let his magic burst out of his body. His limbs shout out, his head fell back. Everything turned blue. Flames, and electric bolts covered everything, filled the whole pool, got into the aqueducts, reaching everywhere. For seconds he felt like that he had become one with the building. And he destroyed it.

When there was nothing left, his feet touched the hard ground. He looked around dazed. Everything was torn apart and ash was covering everything. There was no water left. Everything was dry and lifeless. Some things were still burning with his blue flames. Those flames which were hi strongest weapon and his symbol as the Guardian in the same time. Watching them die out slowly, it occurred to him.

There were no demons.

He let himself fall to his knees. He wanted to pass out. Maybe he should pass out and have a break. He was tired. He fell forwards as his eyes closed.

He heard one last thing….

"Very well, Christopher! Very well!"

* * *

_Jaj! I did it! Hope you like it! It's a one shot, if you don't want it to continue. Or it will be a series of one shots if you want it to continue. _

_Bye! _


	2. Freedom Is Everything

Freedom Is Everything

_At least half of the credits goes to Niinna for the idea! _

Something told him that he shouldn't wake up, that he was safer unconscious. However, his body knew that he was in a great danger either way. In the end he decided to open his eyes slowly. The light was dim it was kind of nice. It didn't hurt his eyes and didn't assault his overused brain. Something occurred to him.

Why was his brain overused?

Think…think…think…His eyes widened as the happenings of the last few hours (days?) came back to him. The demon, his cousins, his brother and… his panic, his mad dash for the pool, the time.

"Patty! Petra!" he cried as he pushed himself forcefully into sitting position. It was a bad idea as he nearly fell back onto the floor. His vision was spinning so badly that he had to close his eyes for a few seconds.

"What the hell?" he heard his own vice saying. He kind of agreed, but… What?

He opened his eyes and turned to the right cautiously. Because that moment he wasn't speaking, and it was his voice and it came from the right… His gaze met with a pair of cold, dark eyes. Because of the lack of light he couldn't make out the exact colour, though he kind of knew that it was a really dark shade of green.

He let his vision widen a little. He took in the face, the dark coloured hair and the suspicious expression. It. Was. His. Face.

"What?" he stammered. He slowly pushed himself backwards, till he reached the wall with his back, away from the glaring figure.

Speaking about the glaring figure, the guy, who had the same face as him, but looked like (or rather felt like) the lord of all evil. (Or at least the very best buddy of the lord of all evils). He was wearing a long leather coat which was spread out on the floor as he was sitting just like how he did, leaning against the wall with a stiff posture. With his boots, leather trousers, black shirt and that long necklace with this strange medal hanging from his neck, he could have been easily mistaken to be a rockstar. However, that evil aura which was radiating from him was a huge image destroyer.

"Tell me that it's just the costume for your next performance!" Chris breathed.

The dark eyes narrowed even more if it was possible.

"If your murder is the performance, than I think yes, this is my costume for my next performance!" the other Chris hissed coldly.

Our Chris opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted before he could form a word.

By. The. Demon.

"Hi, Christopher, both of you!"

"So you are here again! Show yourself! I promise you that your death will be slow and painful with a healthy amount of blood added to the picture! I'll cut you up from stomach to neck, rip your organs out and hang you onto a tree by your bowel!" The other Chris shouted up, at the ceiling. Looking closely he too looked tired and pale. Though his dark eyes were blazing with hate and fury. He was already standing, his posture proud and threatening. Our Chris felt like he should follow the example, and he also stood up slowly, still keeping himself away from the other him.

"That was an impressive mental image, Christopher, but I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm not the one you have to kill right now!" came the demon's voice accompanied by a chuckle which caused chills running up and down on our Chris' back.

"Where is Patty and Petra? I didn't run out of time," he spoke up before the other Chris could say something.

"You are right. Barely, but you made it in time. Right now, they are kinda busy," the demon replied with another chuckle.

"Who cares?" the other Chris cried, "I'm only interested in murdering you!"

This time the demon laughed out loudly. It was the most chilling sound that our Chris ever heard.

"Patience, Christopher! First you have to kill yourself!"

Our Chris and the other one frowned a that, but it was the evil one who spoke up again.

"I won't commit suicide, you little shit!"

Another laugh came from the demon as the acknowledgment of the statement.

"I'm not speaking about that! First, let me introduce you two to each other! Christopher Halliwell, this is Christopher Halliwell! You two are from two parallel universes, one is good, just like how goodness is the dominant, but the other is from an evil world, where goodness is rejected and illegal."

Chris and Chris looked at each other, but no word was spoken.

"And now your task!" The demon continued. "There is only one way out of this room, and it is over the other's dead body! You have to fight and one of you has to die. Otherwise both of you will die by something nasty. You have fifteen minutes! Good luck, Christopher!"

A shift in the air let them know that the conversation was over.

"You piece of shit!" the evil Chris hissed at the ceiling, while our Chris just stood there staring at the floor. Kill the other him? Suddenly he felt the other Chris' eyes on him. He slowly raised his head towards him. Cold eyes were measuring him.

"I don't want to die," the evil Chris stated without any emotions in his voice.

"Me neither," our Chris replied quietly.

"Too bad!" the evil him raised his right arm. The air moved around him as the sign of his power coming to the surface. "Because you are a messed up version of me, I promise I will be quick!"

He waved his arm at our Chris who knowing well what the movement meant, immediately ducked.

"Don't do this! We could find a way!" he cried desperately and jumped out of the way again as another telekinetical blast was sent at him.

"Nope, not a chance!" came the answer. "You are what I hunt after all. Just because you should be… you know I don't like this version, and usually I eliminate what I don't like!"

Another telekinetical blast came which slammed the good Chris against the wall. The force of the attack forced the air out of his lungs and he was gasping for air as he slowly sank onto the ground.

"You know you are pathetic. Maybe I'll even thank the demon for this chance, because I swear you make me sick," the evil Chris taunted and with every word his eyes darkened even more. They turned completely black as the last word left his lips.

The good Chris looked up at him blankly.

"How much time do we have?"

His evil counterpart cocked his head to the side. "Ten minutes, I think. Why are you interested? Not that I'll let you live that long."

"You are evil. A demon," good Chris whispered still looking blankly at the other, who shrugged.

"Yes, I'm evil, but I'm not a demon. Though you'd be considered as one in my world."

Chris' eyes suddenly lost their blankness and this time he was the one who narrowed them. "I won't die!"

Evil Chris raised both his arms and let tiny lightnings dance around his fingers and arms. "After your little performance, I don't think that you have a say in that!"

He threw his arms forward letting his magic get loose. However, this time good Chris reacted too. He crossed his arms in front of himself in a protecting manner and created a magical barrier in front of himself which absorbed the lightning bolts. Evil Chris let out an angered growl and repeated his attack again and again.

"Die. You. Little. Shit!"

Good Chris pulled his arms closer to himself while he closed his eyes. Concentrating, he called his magic forward and when he was ready, he threw his arms to the side sending a huge telekinetic blast at the other Chris. This time he was the one who went flying and slammed against the wall.

"You can't defeat me! No one can defeat me!" he screamed as he pulled himself together, forcing the pain away.

"I seriously doubt that!" The good Chris hissed back. He held his hands to the side and called his lightning power forward preparing for an attack. Evil Chris mirrored his movements and the static in the air moved his leather coat which was dancing around him widely. This way he really looked like a fallen angel.

They attacked at the same time and the lightning bolts met in the middle of the room, fighting for dominance. They both gritted their teeth as they tried to overpower the other. However, it soon turned out that they were equal in that.

They both let go in the same time and without a support, the powerful lightnings created a blast with each other. The two young witches protected themselves with their telekinetic power.

"You are me! We can't defeat each other!" good Chris whispered. However, his counterpart looked like he couldn't accept that tiny fact. He touched his medal and with a flash its shape changed. It turned into a sword.

Our Chris took a step back and raised his left arm. There, on his wrist was a bracelet. The whole thing was covered with ancient symbols. At Chris' command, the bracelet flashed and it turned into the exact same sword which his counterpart had.

The other Chris looked even more furious when he saw what happened. "Bastard!"

Good Chris grabbed his sword with both his hands and stood his ground watching every movement of the other.

"I still think that the two of us could work together!" he said with sad eyes.

"Don't be delusional!" the evil one hissed. He stalked towards the other Chris with his sword raised. When he was close enough, he attacked with the grace of a very wild carnivore. The two swords slammed at each other with a metallic sound and the lethal dance between the two started.

It soon turned out that their sword skills matched too. They knew what the other wanted to do before he could even move a muscle. It would have been funny and kind of nice if they weren't running out of time which they clearly were.

"Why can't you just die?" The evil Chris nearly screamed. "Why?"

"There are people who need me! I have to protect them! That's why I'm the Guardian of this generation!" our Chris shot back while he blocked the furious strikes.

"Bullshit! I only live for myself! Nothing else matters!" the evil one shot back.

"What about Wyatt? What about our family?"

It made the evil one hesitate a little and maybe leave an opening, but the good one couldn't make himself to do the lethal strike. But that moment was gone too.

"Wyatt is the Lord of All Evil! He don't need me and I don't need him!"

But it was so obliviously a lie.

"Two more minutes!" the demon's voice cut through the air. He sounded like he really was having fun.

The evil Chris eyes turned even wilder and our Chris too felt himself panicking. It was already late for a plan and also the other him didn't seem like someone who would cooperate.

The evil Chris staggered back several steps. He bored his gaze into his counterpart's eyes.

"Do you have a reason to live?" he asked suddenly.

"I need to protect those who are important for me," the good Chris replied carefully still ready for an attack.

The evil Chris' eyes hardened. "My goal, my everything is freedom. I barely started speaking, but I've already knew that all I want to do is to leave freely. No one can deny that from me."

He lowered his arm which held the sword as he continued, "No one can take away my freedom and force me to do something! Not that demon, and not even you! And I will follow my own way of getting out here!"

The good Chris never saw it coming what happened next. Maybe because their so different lifestyle and interest it was unpredictable for him.

The evil Chris raised his sword high with his right arm and moved the blade towards his own neck. With all his force he pulled it down before our Chris even could scream 'no'. The sword went through his neck and the evil Chris gasped without a sound up at the ceiling. His eyes grew wide and their colour turned lighter and indeed, they were green. His knees gave out, but he never hit the ground as his good counterpart stopped his fall. Blood was dripping from his mouth and stained everything as he bored his eyes into another pair of green orbs.

"Thank you!" good Chris stammered out silently. But there was no reply. The still darker green orbs were unreadable when the light disappeared from them. With few more twitch and the evil Chris' body stopped moving.

Chris gently lowered him onto the ground making sure that he was on his side, so the sword wouldn't move.

Suddenly the whole room was filled up with the evil laugh of the demon who caused the whole nightmare.

"So unpredictable!" he barked.

Chris gritted his teeth so forcefully that he was sure that they would snap any moment. Blue flames appeared under his feet and they slowly crawled upwards on his legs without hurting him. The same happened around his clenched fists and soon his whole body was covered in blue flames. He threw his head back and screamed with fury and sorrow and the flames shot away from his body and covered up the whole room.

* * *

_Thank you again, Niinna for the idea! If any one has an idea for this, please share and I'll try to come up with something! Unfortunately I'll have exams soon, so don't expect anything from me until the end of January. And I promise for those, who read my other sotry, (Chris Perry, The Chronicles Of The Past) that i'll continue that too, I have so many ideas, I just don't have time T.T Damn uni!  
_

_Thank you for reading and please leave reviews! Everything is much easier if I know what I do wrong or not! :) _


End file.
